


Last kiss

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, a little horror-ish maybe?, angsty, not putting any major warning so not to spoil much, vixx - au, vixx - supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)note 2:this is a sort of sequel tothisdrabble, please read it before starting this story, thanks (I swear it's a tiny little drabble, it won't take much of your time!)





	Last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.   
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)
> 
> **note 2:** this is a sort of sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175340/chapters/47800654) drabble, please read it before starting this story, thanks (I swear it's a tiny little drabble, it won't take much of your time!)

Wonshik sat on the sofa and stared at the small, prettily-wrapped potted plant sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

He had been receiving flowers for Valentine’s Day for the past three years: always the same flowers, white and pink roses, always from the same person, his boyfriend Taekwoon.  
The problem was, Taekwoon had died four years ago, on this same day.

When the first flowers had been delivered to him, he immediately thought it was some horrible prank someone had played on him, but the more he thought about it, the more it made no sense.  
He and Taekwoon had often joked about sending each other secret messages through flowers, and when Wonshik checked the meaning of those beautiful roses, he felt faint: ‘I still love you, and I’ll love you forever’.

He tried telling his best friend about it, but he was met with doubtful stares and pity-filled words of how Wonshik was just imagining things and how he should finally move on after a year of mourning.  
Wonshik just nodded to those he knew were well-meaning words but only sounded empty to him, and never mentioned again the flowers that kept arriving every year after that on Valentine’s Day.

He _knew_ they were from his lover. He couldn’t explain how he knew it, he just did.  
And yet, Taekwoon was dead, no doubt about it. Wonshik was the one the police called when they got to the site of the accident, and he was also the one to scatter Taekwoon’s ashes in the river after the funeral.

It wasn’t that Wonshik didn’t want to move on either. He just couldn’t yet.  
The roses wouldn’t let him forget of course, his mind drowned in memories for weeks, months even. He also began to wait anxiously for Valentine’s Day, both dreading and anticipating it, wondering if the flowers would come, what if they didn’t instead.

But Wonshik also just… couldn’t forget about him, couldn’t bring himself to numb the pain he was still feeling. Everything still reminded him too strongly of Taekwoon: every place he went to, every song airing on the radio, every movie he watched on tv…   
Sometimes he felt he would end up like the main character of one of those sappy romance books, one of those ladies whose lover went missing when they were young and they never truly loved anyone else all their life.

He always smiled bitterly whenever this thought hit him, because it felt so true. He wasn’t sure he could love anyone else the way he loved Taekwoon. He wasn’t even sure he could love anyone else at all anymore.

Flowers had been delivered this year as well. But this time, they weren’t roses.  
Wonshik let his head fall on the backrest of the sofa, the heels of his hands pressed over his eyes to stop the stinging of tears, a broken sob escaping his lips.  
The small pot of cyclamen still sat on the table, oblivious to Wonshik’s turmoil, its purple flowers looking almost too bright in the room.

Wonshik had been utterly puzzled when he saw the plant, so different from what he grew to expect. And his heart sank to the floor after he quickly researched its meaning on his laptop, for all results were the same: goodbye.

The cyclamen plant also came with a small card, something that had never happened before.   
_‘But now he’s gone, even though I hold him tight,_  
_I lost my love, my life that night.’_  
Written in what was unmistakingly Taekwoon’s messy handwriting, the lyrics of one of their favourite songs.

How many times did Taekwoon sing that line to him? How many times did he tell him he’d always be there for him to soothe him whenever he hurt or was sad?  
And yet…

“Hyung, why?” Wonshik whispered as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

\------------------

He slept fitfully that night, dreams of himself chasing Taekwoon, a dark silhouette that kept slipping away every time Wonshik closed the distance between them and was about to grab him.   
Running, running, screaming in pain and frustration, but Taekwoon was always a step ahead of him, always out of reach. And he never turned around, never spoke to him, never smiled…

Wonshik woke up with a gasp, sobs quickly shaking his frame as he began crying.  
He couldn’t go on like this. He had to do something, anything. This was too painful.

He began researching whenever he had some free time, during his breaks at work, on week-ends, even at night, sometimes going to sleep when the sun rose.  
He searched the internet and spent whole afternoons in libraries, going through obscure sites and dusty books, all of them dealing with magic and the supernatural.

He visited all the psychics he could find, from the fancy ones who received him in their expensive houses to the shady shops in the dirtiest part of the city.   
As expected, all proved to be greedy impostors that only aimed at Wonshik’s money.

All but one: an old woman that jumped from her chair the moment Wonshik entered her shop. She walked up to him and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip, her intense stare fixed on his face.  
Wonshik didn’t even have the time to shake her off when she hissed: “The dead are walking with you.”

Wonshik was taken aback at that, but quickly recovered as he thought that she probably said something like that to anyone who went to see her.  
“Someone from the other realm looked over you till recently… They left, but the damage’s done already. This is not natural…”

“How…” Wonshik gasped softly at those words, and he took a slow step towards the woman.  
She had a sad look on her face as she went on: “You’re still in time… Turn back, go back to living.”  
Wonshik shook his head slowly, voice cracking: “I… I don’t…”  
“You will hurt, child.”  
“I am already hurting. I don’t know how to make it stop…”

He felt tears stinging his eyes as he tried to hold them in, and the woman’s voice became softer, her grasp on his arm loosening: “You came here looking for something I cannot help you with. Your journey will be long and dangerous, and you must face it alone.”  
She reached for pen and paper and scribbled something down on a small card, then handed it to Wonshik: “Here. Maybe she will help. I pray you will find peace and change your mind before you embark on this task.”  
She turned her back on Wonshik and disappeared in the back room without adding anything else.  
Wonshik left with a frown, walking to the end of the road in a daze before even remembering the small card still clutched in his hand.

The name on the card brought Wonshik to a village deep in the countryside, to a woman who looked as old as time itself.  
She didn’t say a single word when Wonshik showed up at her little cottage at the edge of some woods, silently inviting him in, where she offered him some tea. 

The place smelled like musty furniture and dried herbs, and stacks of old books filled every corner.   
The tea was hot on Wonshik’s tongue, but sweet and refreshing at the same time. The woman urged him to drink it, and so he did.

As soon as he put the cup down though, he felt his eyelids get heavy.   
He stood, panic bubbling up inside him, his hands gripping the edge of the table but slowly losing their hold, and he fell, losing consciousness as he hit the floor.

Wonshik was dreaming.   
He knew it was a dream because everything looked so vivid and clear around him that it couldn’t possibly be real.  
He was still in the cottage, and the old woman was standing in front of him, a gentle smile on her face, ancient eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul.  
“What are you expecting out of this?” she asked, her voice soft and barely louder than a whisper, even though her lips didn’t move.  
“I… I don’t know.” Wonshik told her. “I want to understand why… I feel like I’m stuck in a limbo and I just… can’t go on like this.”  
“This will be a dangerous journey. You might not come out of it unscathed.”

She took a step closer to Wonshik and took his face in her hands, making him look into her eyes.  
She stared at him for a few moments, then smiled: “Very well, I will aid you. But everything has a cost.”  
“I’ll pay whatever price you ask.” Wonshik whispered.  
“It’s not money I’m talking about, child. It has to be something of equal value of what you’re asking of me.”  
Wonshik looked down, a frown on his face, but then nodded as he looked back into the old woman’s calm eyes: “If it’s something I can give you, then it’s yours.”  
The woman smiled gently: “So be it. Listen well to my words…”

\------------------

Wonshik left the small cottage in silence, thinking of what the woman told him in his dream, and what he was supposed to do in a few days from then.  
Had he really done the right thing? Would this really work? Was this truly the only thing he could do to find closure?  
He didn’t know. All he knew was that he missed Taekwoon like crazy, and that his life was slowly crumbling to dust. Doing anything was definitely better than doing nothing at all right now.

One week later, he went back to the cottage. It was dusk, and the new moon would be up in the sky in just a few hours.  
The old woman was waiting for Wonshik inside her house, and welcomed him with a tired smile. She handed him a cup of steaming tea, which Wonshik drank.   
It wasn’t the same from last time, the taste was different, and it didn’t make Wonshik sleep. Instead, he felt like his perception heightened and his mind seemed to notice a lot more things. 

Wonshik thought the shadows of the room looked almost alive, buzzing with movements at the edge of his field of vision that were gone once he’d turn his head and look straight at them.  
The woman handed Wonshik a bundle of clothes and motioned for him to follow her outside.

She led him by the light of an old oil lamp to a barely visible path behind her house.   
The path itself looked well-trodden on, but was hard to make out as the fern plants that covered the ground seemed to sway and move before and after them, opening up the way for them only to hide it once again once they had walked past.   
Wonshik couldn’t bring himself to be surprised by anything anymore by now, so he didn’t ask. He also didn’t want to disrupt the quiet of the evening, and it wasn’t like the woman could reply to his inquiries anyway.

They walked in complete silence for what Wonshik felt was an eternity, but eventually emerged from the thick woods to a small clearing on top of a cliff.  
The moon was poking from behind some fleeting clouds, lighting up a stone archway standing right in front of the edge. Its pillars were large, the stone covered in symbols and made smooth by time and nature.

The woman placed the lamp on the ground and turned towards Wonshik, reaching out to slip something over his head and around his neck.  
It was a small pouch on a string, and by its smell and feeling under his fingers, Wonshik supposed it was filled with some of the dried herbs he saw back at the old woman’s house.

He bowed his head in thanks, then wore the cape the woman gave him earlier, pulling up the hood to hide his face.  
The old woman nodded, satisfied. She walked closer to the archway and began humming, hands dancing in front of her in intricate movements.  
The air inside the archway glimmered for a moment, then waves began rippling all over the empty space, as if someone had thrown a pebble into the still waters of a pond.

Wonshik took a deep breath and got closer to the pillars. He threw a worried look at the other side, over the cliff and down to the woods below. It would be a long way to the ground if he were to fall, with probably just a few chances of survival.  
But he had made up his mind, so he closed his eyes, took a step forward and walked under the archway…

\------------------

Wonshik felt like he walked through an elastic wall.  
He had feared that the old woman had tricked him and now he’d fall off the cliff, but when that didn’t happened, he opened his eyes. And gasped.

He had safely crossed the portal, but what he saw wasn’t what he expected: he was still in the woods, but they were definitely not the ones he was in a few moments ago.   
The trees looked dark and warped, almost threatening, and the sky above wasn’t the night sky he was so used to, but was painted a deep, dark red that turned almost black over the horizon.

He remembered what the old woman told him, a week ago:  
_“Whatever happens, keep to yourself until you’ve found the person you’re looking for. Do not interfere, no matter what you see or hear, do not eat or drink anything, do not talk to anyone, and do not touch anything. If you do, you will become visible to their eyes, and you don’t want that. A human soul, still so warm and full of life, is an irresistible temptation to them. They will do anything to get it, and if they do, your journey will be over forever. Good luck, child.”_

Wonshik adjusted the cape. A protection, she told him, from whatever lived on the other side and would be attracted to him.  
He made sure that the hood was still up, and set out on his journey.

The woods were as dark as they looked as he stepped into them. The branches of the trees were bare and almost black in colour, so twisted and bent they looked like claws ready to attack him.  
But the worst thing was the silence. The forest on the other side had been eerily quiet, but it was a calm sort of silence. This, instead… this was wrong. This silence felt dead.  
Wonshik shuddered as he wrapped the cape tighter around him.

He had found a faint path sneaking through the forest and decided to follow it, careful not to lose sight of it.  
The lack of any kind of sound was overbearing, and Wonshik sighed in relief when he was finally out of that skeletal forest.

Turning back to look at it one last time, he saw dozens of black crows perched on the branches, their beady eyes fixed on him.  
They didn’t move, nor made the tiniest of sound. They just stared at him.  
Wonshik thought they almost looked like they were waiting for him to make some mistake, to expose him for the intruder that he was…  
He angrily shook those thoughts off his mind and turned his back on the birds, his feet taking him deeper into that unknown land.

The red light of the sky gave a bloody tint to this world, which looked as barren as a desert.  
Wonshik was reminded of a Salvador Dali painting, but creepier. And more real.  
He was now walking in what looked like a field, huge boulders sticking out of the ground here and there, casting dark shadows on the path.

Wonshik couldn’t help but look at the rocks in apprehension, expecting some weird creature to jump out from behind them at any time.  
In reality though, he had no idea of what to expect, so he carefully peeked around the rocks as he walked past them, holding his breath every time.  
As he neared the edge of the field he smiled, remembering how Taekwoon always made fun of him, calling him a scaredy-cat.

He was still immersed in that memory when a sudden noise made him stop, a cold terror shooting up his spine like slivers of ice straight to his brain, freezing him on the spot.  
A low growl, followed by a wet, squelching sound, was coming from behind the rock on his left.  
His head felt numb, but Wonshik forced himself to take one step after the other and rounded the boulder: in front of him, what looked like a wild dog was eating noisily from a carcass.  
The dog was so thin Wonshik could easily count its ribs, and it had dirty grey fur coming away in patches on its mangy body.

Wonshik scrunched up his nose in disgust and took a step back, ready to leave, when the beast turned around to look at him, making his heart stop, for what he thought was a common dog had instead a human face.  
Its white, blind eyes searched in his direction, its face smeared with blood and entrails. Its mouth was wide, and when the beast growled it showed rows of pointed teeth inside.  
Wonshik felt bile rise in his throat and turned around, running away from the field, stopping only when he was at a safe distance to take deep breaths to prevent his stomach from heaving.

“What the hell was that…” he muttered under his breath, letting himself fall on the ground.  
He closed his eyes and swallowed a few times, trying to get rid of the bitter taste still in his mouth.  
When he felt calmer, he stood again, ready to resume walking. He knew it wouldn’t have been easy, and that this was a dangerous place. He chose to make this journey, he couldn’t give up now.  
Thoughts of Taekwoon filled his mind as he straightened his cape and set out again under that red blood sky.

Soon, he arrived in what Wonshik discovered to be a flower field, dark purple poppies swaying gently, even if there was no wind. The flowers flanked the path, and their sweet smell was strong in the air.  
Wonshik walked on, careful not to step out of the trail. The sight was beautiful, but Wonshik knew by now he couldn’t trust anything in that place, his past experience at the rock field made that clear.

He walked for what he felt were hours, the heady scent of the flowers making him dizzy. There was no sun in the sky, only that disturbing red, so he couldn’t even be sure of how much time it had passed already.  
And still he walked on. _At least until I get out of here_, he thought, putting one foot after the other, _until I get out of here and find Taekwoon..._

A smile broke on his face when he saw the end of the purple poppies in the distance, and he sped up, tripping over his feet in his haste.  
He tried to get his balance back, but ended up stepping into the meadow by mistake instead.  
The poppies swayed around his leg, pulling him in. Wonshik tried to resist, but it was like some invisible force was pushing him on his back, so he reluctantly took one step forward, and then another.

His heels dug in the ground trying to stop, or at least slowing down. He succeeded, but it was as hard as swimming upstream.  
He looked around, but couldn’t see the path anywhere: the poppies were tall enough to cover it from sight and Wonshik felt panic rise in his chest.  
How could he have been so careless? He had been warned about the dangers of this place, he should have paid more attention of where he was going, of what he was doing…

Suddenly, he heard someone humming. He turned his head to the right to see a woman standing in the field, her long black hair falling over her face and hiding it from view.  
Thinking back to the dog he saw before, Wonshik’s throat closed up, and he let out a soft whimper.

The woman got closer, moving through the poppies as if dancing to an invisible tune only she could hear. Her hands brushed the flowers, the tips of her fingers hidden by the purple petals.  
Wonshik had stopped in his efforts of getting out of the meadow when the woman appeared, too stunned by her appearance to do anything, but now his legs began working again, all his instincts telling him to get away from her.

As she kept humming, she raised her hands towards Wonshik, and all he could see were long, razor-sharp black nails pointing in his direction.  
Then, she lifted her face as well, and Wonshik screamed this time: her eyes were two black holes, blood dripping from them and down on her cheeks like crimson tears, and her mouth… her still-humming mouth was sewn shut.

Wonshik tried to turn around, tried to run away from that nightmare, but the sea of poppies wouldn’t let him, slowly pushing him towards her.  
_Taekwoon_, he called in his mind like a mantra, _Taekwoon Taekwoon Taekwoon..._  
“Taekwoon…” he finally sobbed as he watched those black claws getting close to his face. A few more steps and she would reach him.  
He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the upcoming pain… when someone grabbed his wrist and yanked him away.

The poppies swayed angrily as if under a storm as Wonshik ran, pulled along by the hooded figure who had just saved his life.  
The stranger kept running till they were well out of sight of the meadow, then turned around and hugged Wonshik tightly.  
“You idiot… why are you here?” he breathed in his ear.

“Hyung… hyung…” Wonshik clung to Taekwoon for dear life, face buried in his neck. He felt something in him break and he began sobbing, shoulders shaking uncontrollably.  
Taekwoon leaned his cheek on the top of his head, his hands rubbing soothing circles on Wonshik’s back until he finally stopped crying.

“Hyung…” Wonshik whispered when he calmed down, lifting his head to look at Taekwoon’s face: the other man was clad in a cape similar to Wonshik’s, hood pulled up over his face.   
Taekwoon put his slim finger over his lips: “Ssshh.” he warned Wonshik, then grabbed his wrist and walked away, pulling him with him.

Wonshik followed him without uttering a single word, Taekwoon leading him back to the path and over a small wooden bridge. The stream it was built across had still, dark waters, which for some reason gave Wonshik the chills as he hurriedly crossed it.

They walked till they reached a much larger river, its waters flowing gently.  
A hut was standing a few metres from the river bank, made of dark wooden boards and looking as barren as that land itself. Bunches of unknown herbs were hung over the door and windows, and Wonshik was reminded of the old lady’s cottage.

Taekwoon entered the hut and patiently waited for Wonshik to follow before closing the door behind them.  
“We’re safe here.” he told him, a small smile on his lips as he stared at Wonshik.  
He hesitantly lifted his hand and touched Wonshik’s cheek, his smile widening as the other man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“My Wonshik…” Taekwoon whispered. His gaze was full of adoration as he looked at his lover, hand moving from Wonshik’s face to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close in a crushing embrace.  
“You shouldn’t be here Wonshik, it’s all my fault… I knew you were here, but didn’t know where exactly. Sorry it took me so long.” he muttered in Wonshik’s neck as he held him close. Wonshik was holding him just as tightly, soft sobs escaping his throat once again.

“I’ve wanted to see you so badly all this time…” Wonshik sniffed.  
Taekwoon sighed, then pushed Wonshik gently away and went to sit on the small bed in the corner, patting the covers next to him.  
Wonshik joined him and sat down, taking Taekwoon’s hand in his and entwining their fingers. Taekwoon just looked at their hands and smiled as he squeezed them.

“I never thought I’d see you here Wonshik, this is no place for you.” he lifted his free hand and caressed his hair, “It’s way too dangerous for a living soul, you saw that.”  
“I don’t care. I needed to see you, or at least try to, I was going crazy without you.”  
Taekwoon dropped his hand, his gaze turning serious: “What did I do… Wonshik-”

“What’s this place?” Wonshik interrupted him, clearly trying to avoid the subject.  
“It’s a place where souls who have sinned, have grudges or have unfinished business stay until they are fit to cross the river.”  
“The river?”  
Taekwoon nodded: “Yes. When you cross the river outside, it means you’ve finally let go of your past life, and you can begin anew.”  
“And you’ve stayed here… because of me? Am I your unfinished business?”

Taekwoon opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, looking thoughtful.  
“You are… of sorts.” he said in the end. “I love you so much Wonshik, I love you with all my being. When I… after that accident, all I could think of was you. You filled my mind completely, I was so worried about what would happen to you…”  
He sighed, then took Wonshik’s hand between both of his, rubbing his thumb over it: “When I got here, I met an old man who taught me how to live unnoticed on this side of the river. He eventually crossed, and begged me to go with him. I didn’t want to, I kept thinking about you, so I… I found a way to communicate with the other side.”  
“And you sent me those flowers?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I wanted to tell you one more time how I felt, because I was afraid you’d feel lonely… Now I know how wrong I was in doing it though.”

Taekwoon stood and walked to the small window on the other side of the room, fingers combing his hair in frustration.

Wonshik followed him after a moment, halting a step away from Taekwoon: “The cyclamen…”  
“It’s time for me to cross the river, Wonshik.”  
“Why? I could… let me stay here with you, hyung!”  
“No!” Taekwoon shouted. He moved forward and took Wonshik’s face in his hands: “Nononono, don’t you ever say that again! I am dead Wonshik, but you’re not! You’re alive, you need to-” he choked up as tears began falling on Wonshik’s face, and he wiped them with his fingers, “Please Wonshik… I wanted to soothe your pain with those flowers, but I ended up only causing more sorrow… let me go…”  
“I can’t, hyung…”

Taekwoon looked at him, an intense gaze full of love, the same look that he had when he was alive, and that would fill Wonshik’s heart with joy: “Isn’t that why you’re here, Wonshik? I did you wrong, let me fix that. Let me give you your life back.”  
He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Wonshik’s, who sobbed and fisted his fingers in Taekwoon’s clothes.  
They kissed gently, a long-lasting kiss that felt so… right, and left them both breathless.  
_A last kiss shouldn’t taste so sweet_, Wonshik thought as he felt tears prickling his eyes again. He didn’t want to cry anymore... 

When Taekwoon broke the kiss, he smiled softly at him: “I’m so sorry Wonshik, I really wish we could have gotten old together. It was all I dreamed of.”  
“Is there really… no way?” Wonshik mumbled, already knowing the answer.  
Taekwoon shook his head, then took Wonshik’s hand in his: “Come, my love.”

They left the hut in silence, and walked side by side by the wide river, eventually reaching a small pier.   
Wonshik noticed some lights dancing over the water surface, and got closer to admire them better.  
If he were to compare them to something, he’d say they looked like fireflies. They were countless, and shone with all the colours of the rainbow.  
They were so pretty…

He turned around and Taekwoon was looking at him and smiling.  
“Please be happy, Wonshik.” Taekwoon told him before pushing him into the water.

Wonshik’s arms flailed as he fell into the river, the fireflies following him and swirling around him.  
He tried to swim back to the surface, but the more he moved, the more he felt pulled down in the depths.  
Tiny coloured lights filled his vision, and he closed his eyes, his body suddenly feeling leaden heavy.

\------------------

He opened his eyes again to the old woman’s smiling face.  
“Welcome back.” she said, though her lips didn’t move. Another dream, Wonshik thought blearily.  
He was lying on a sofa, and Wonshik recognized the room: he was back at her cottage.  
“How did I get here?” he asked  
“There are countless doors connecting both sides, child. Have you found what you were looking for?”

Wonshik sat up, head in his hands: “I… think so. Thank you for your help.”  
“Don’t thank me yet. I’m here to collect my payment.”  
“Of course,” Wonshik nodded, “what do you want me to give you?”

The old lady made Wonshik stand, then put a hand on his chest.  
Wonshik felt a sudden sting, and all his muscles, all his joints began to hurt to the point he almost doubled over in pain.  
Then, as quickly as it came, the pain was gone, leaving Wonshik panting.  
“What- what did you do?” he breathed out.  
“I took something of equal value of what you asked of me. I took your sorrow.”

Wonshik felt dizzy for a moment, and when his mind stopped spinning, he knew he had woken up.  
He looked at the woman, trying to find something to say, but she gently pushed him out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

It was morning, the bright light of the sun shining through the trees and hurting Wonshik’s eyes.  
He squinted and shaded his face with his hand, smiling. How long has it been since he’d felt like this?

The walk to his car didn’t take more than a few minutes. When he got there, he took out his phone and smiled at the picture of Taekwoon on the home screen, then scrolled down his contact list, pressing the call button once he found what he was looking for.

“Bin-ah?” he smiled again as the person on the other side of the line picked up, “Yeah, it’s been a while. Are you and the guys free tonight? Why don’t we all meet up? Yeah, I… I feel better now. Ok, see you later then.”

He closed the call and leaned against the side of his car, thinking.  
Yes, he did feel better. Not… healed yet, but that would come, in time.  
He hadn’t forgotten Taekwoon, he was sure he could never, but he was ready to take back his life now.  
He would be happy, for both of them.

Wonshik got on his car and turned the engine on, driving away as a familiar song played on the radio.  
_‘I held him close, I kissed him our last kiss_  
_I found the love that I knew I had missed.’_


End file.
